


The Actor and the Queen

by genesisgrey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drag Queens, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisgrey/pseuds/genesisgrey
Summary: After yet another disappointing casting call, aspiring actor Kris Wu finds comfort in the smiling red lips of a pretty drag queen called Suho.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 27
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Kris didn't know why he let his idiot friends talk him into anything.

Having a couple beers before agreeing to go out probably had something to do with it. Supposedly Lay had brought them over to comfort him. Which involved Luhan informing him, since he failed yet another audition, it was time to celebrate the universe being saved from his questionable acting skills for another day. Then the comedy duo of Chanyeol and Chen started heckling like misery was his one-man show. One day Kris was going to admit his friends were assholes. If not for Lay and Baekhyun, he'd have murdered them all instead of going out.

Somehow they ended up at a dingy drag club Lay heard about.

His friends were having a grand time. Chen made sure drinks kept coming. Chanyeol already had too much to drink, and Luhan was trolling him into saying shit that was going to get his ass kicked. If not by a queen, by his pretty little boyfriend, Baekhyun - No question who was the boss in that relationship. Kris couldn't take the mirth. He slunk off to sulk at a table in a dark corner, alone, putting his drinks on Chen's tab and waiting for them to get bored so he could go home.

"Looking awfully lonely over here, sweetheart."

Kris jerked his head up and blinked a few times as an angel in a red dress slid into the empty seat beside him. Smooth, round face, pretty brown eyes, and lips painted in a perfect red pout. "Maybe you should take a hint, darling," came out of Kris' mouth and he wanted to kick his own surly ass.

The queen smiled with those red lips and didn't budge. "Bad day? You'll feel better if you buy me a drink and tell me all about it."

"Will I?" Kris said, doubtful.

"I'll have a drink, at least," said the queen, giving a shrug.

For some reason, it made Kris laugh, and he was rewarded by a glint in the brown eyes. He waved over a server, who already knew what his companion would be drinking and dropped off a vodka seven. "Have a name?" Kris asked as he drained his own glass.

"I go by Suho around here," Suho said, sipping his drink before indicating the club. The motion of his hand was elegant, feminine, even if the hand was masculine.

"Guessing you're one of the performers?"

"Did the sequins give it away? Minnie always tells me I'm too flashy."

Kris opened his mouth to respond and shut it again, not sure if he wanted to tell Suho the sparkle of the sequins flattered his figure and showed off his pale skin. "I'm on next," Suho went on, saving him from having to make the choice. "You should get closer to the stage. It's nothing risque, but I have a beautiful voice."

"I'm close to a speaker," Kris said, shrugging a shoulder at it.

Suho gave a pout. "But I won't be able to see your handsome face back here."

If there was one thing that gentled Kris' bad moods, it was compliments. Especially from someone as pretty as Suho. It had been a while since anyone so appealing to his personal tastes had flirted with him. His head was too muddled to figure out if it was the face or the shimmer of the sequins on those decidedly male shoulders he found more intriguing. He suddenly felt a willingness to forgive what pricks his friends were, since they brought him here.

"I'm sure you have more than enough handsome admirers," Kris said, running a hand through his hair to make sure it was in place.

Suho drained his drink and pulled out a tube of lipstick to touch up his bottom lip. "Not as handsome as you, sweetie," he said, drawing the lipstick back and forth so Kris' full and undivided attention was focused on his mouth. Then he flashed a seductive smile as he tucked the lipstick away. "Besides, a man like you should know there is no such thing as enough admirers."

"You're working me pretty hard for a drink you've already finished," Kris said, not sure why his mouth and brain couldn't vomit up some nicer words.

The smile in Suho's eyes said he, somehow, wasn't offended as he stood up. "I can work you harder. Stick around until I'm off if you want to see how hard," Suho said, and despite the heavy foundation and dim lighting of the club, Kris could tell he was flush by the shine in his eyes. He hesitated before leaning over to give Kris a peck on the cheek, whispering into his ear. "Think about it. I really don't make offers like this often."

Kris wasn't sure if he believed that as Suho pushed away. But something about the shy way Suho brushed the shoulder length brown hair over his shoulder and sucked in his cheeks, glancing back shyly instead of flirtatiously as he left, made Kris want to believe. He watched Suho go. The queen didn't have the nice round ass Kris favored in a potential lover, however, how Suho swayed and worked his hips made the sequins dance.

"Who was that?" Lay asked as he slid into the seat Suho vacated. He had clearly been watching the whole interaction.

"Said their name was Suho," Kris answered as he accepted the drink Lay set in front of him.

"Nice dress," Baekhyun said, dragging a chair from another table and sitting drunk Chanyeol in it before sitting on his boyfriend's lap. "Pretty face, too."

"You're prettier," Chaneyol said, his arms hugging around Baekhyun's waist as he nuzzled his neck. "Let's go home."

"In a bit," Baekhyun said, holding Chanyeol's hands so they didn't wander down from his stomach. "You drank too much to be fun by the time we get there."

Chanyeol let out a grunt of disagreement that pretty much confirmed Baekhyun's statement.

"Where're Lu and Chen?" Kris asked Lay, ignoring the lovebirds as they drifted into their own little world.

Lay gestured at the bar. "Both flirting with the bartender. I don't know if he's actually flirting back or just getting them to keep buying drinks."

Kris glanced over his shoulder at where Luhan and Chen were both bellied up to the bar. The bartender gave them both the same polite smile and somehow kept filling orders while they chatted. "How'd you find out about this place?" Kris asked as he turned back to Lay.

"Kid in my dance company is a barback here and told me about it a few times. Thought it might lighten your mood."

"Drag queens were going to lighten my mood?" Kris said with a doubtful look.

Lay smiled in that way he did, like he was a better authority on the person he was talking to than they were of themselves. "The one that just left certainly lifted the cloud over you."

Kris didn't get a chance to respond as Luhan appeared on his left and Chen to his right. They proceeded to argue across him over which one was being a total cockblock. Baekhyun's expert opinion was neither of them had a chance in hell, which made Chanyeol laugh so hard he almost threw up.

Being crowded in by his friend meant Kris had no chance to move closer to the stage as the lights dimmed and a catty MC berated the crowd's general lack of fashion sense before introducing the next performer. Kris did watch, though. He swore Suho looked a little put out when he glanced at the seats around the stage before getting into a hilarious, and obviously practiced, argument with his pianist. He sang a bawdy song as he draped himself on top of the piano, his legs kicking in the air to show off sheer black stockings and lacy garters. Then a love song that made the audience roar with laughter.

He did have a beautiful voice.

Slowly, Kris' friends left. Baekhyun was first, deciding to take Chanyeol's drunk ass home. Then Luhan and Chen made a show of deciding they wanted to keep drinking somewhere else. A clear attempt to ditch and double back to flirt with the bartender alone, which backfired since they were the only two who opted to leave. Lay stayed and kept Kris company the longest, so Kris didn't look pathetic, before he drifted off without a word, as Lay usually did.

Kris didn't realize what he was doing until it was after last call and he was waiting outside the club, across the street to keep the bouncers from glaring at him. He didn't fault them for not liking the look of a tall drunk with a natural glower. He felt like a creep, lurking in the shadows, waiting for someone he had only met once and who was probably supposed to flirt with the customers. Fortunately, he had too much to drink to really care he was acting like a stalker.

Suho finally came out with a group, made up and still wearing the red dress with matching heels. He waved goodnight as he glanced around, pulling a brown jacket with a faux fur collar around him to keep warm. His expression was disappointed, but not surprised.

Then he saw Kris. His eyes went wide, manicured eyebrows lifted, and his lips formed a perfect O of shock.

Kris felt incredibly stupid as he lifted a hand and sort of smiled. Some of Suho's coworkers noticed and watched as Suho crossed the street to him. "Hey, sweetheart. You didn't come sit by the stage for my set," Suho said, combing the shoulder length brown hair behind an ear. It occurred to Kris it was probably a wig. "I figured you weren't interested."

"My friends," Kris said with a dismissive snort, as if that answered everything. Suho smiled like it did. "Were you serious earlier?"

"Only if you are," Suho said.

"I don't really do this sort of thing," Kris said, gruffer than he intended. His head was spinning and he wished he drank less.

"I didn't peg you for a virgin," Suho replied, taking Kris' arm and pressing on to his toes to whisper, "I'll be gentle."

Kris scowled. "That's not what I mean. I don't..." He waved his hand as if he could conjure the right words for what he was doing that he normally didn't. Tongue tied was not attractive in an actor. No wonder he couldn't get good parts.

"Hook up with queens? Men in makeup and slinky dresses?" Suho offered as he glanced at his coworkers and waved them off that everything was fine.

That was close, but not quite right. "Hook up with a person I've talked to for less than fifteen minutes," he said as Suho started them walking. "Even ones with pretty red lips and legs that look fantastic in stockings."

Suho's lips curled in a smile as his fingers flexed on Kris' bicep. "I don't get a lot of compliments on my legs, so, thank you. If it makes you feel better, my general rule is to avoid hook ups with customers. Especially the ones who've probably had too much to drink."

"What makes me special?"

Suho tapped a finger to his lips, intentionally drawing Kris' attention. "Hm. Well, you have that angry, brooding bad boy with a stick up his ass quality that does it for me. Not to mention a face that should be on posters. Though, if you don't soften that furrow between your brows, it's going to be as a wanted serial killer instead of a model."

Kris nearly choked on a laugh. "Careful, you'll be my first victim."

"Just leave me a beautiful corpse," Suho said, waving his free hand with a flamboyant little flick.

They walked on, dodging salary men pouring out of bars and attempting to make their way home. It was shockingly comfortable saying nothing. Kris liked the strong hold Suho had on his arm and he liked that when he glanced at his companion, he didn't have to look too far down. There was an androgynous aspect to Suho's face that changed as they passed beneath the streetlights. Sometimes the masculine shape of his lips beneath the red lipstick stood out and sometimes the feminine curve of his cheeks was more notable.

"I don't get to walk with a gorgeous woman often," Kris said, slurring a little. He'd already been drunk, but the last round was starting to hit him.

"I don't get to walk with handsome men much, either," Suho said in a soft voice, squeezing where he held Kris' arm. "You live around here?"

"Not far," Kris said, not drunk enough to give out his address. Though seriously tempted.

Suho opened his mouth to say something and then pressed his lips into a tight frown. For a moment, Kris thought he made a wrong choice, but then he noticed Suho's attention was ahead of them.

There were three or four men spilling out of an alley on a smoke break. Likely the employees of the nearby club by their matching clothes. They were laughing and shoving one another, and their eyes lit with malice when they saw Suho approaching. Kris felt the hand on his arm twitch, squeezing hard before loosening to draw away. Kris pulled his arm in and trapped Suho's hand at his side, incidentally pulling Suho closer as well.

"You don't know me," Suho whispered. "You don't need to get involved."

"Yeah, I don't know you," Kris agreed. "But so far you're the only part of this shit day worth remembering."

Suho ducked his head down to hide a smile. "How much did you have to drink that you came up with that line?"

Kris didn't answer as they continued on. He drew himself up to his full height and glowered at the group like he could take them all on. If an actual fight started, he'd go down fast. His head was swimming and the only reason he was managing to talk in a straight line without falling off the sidewalk was Suho. But he was often told his look made him too intimidating by casting directors, and, fine, he could damn well act that part.

The group seemed to have second thoughts about being assholes, but couldn't resist once Kris and Suho were passing.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," one of them called. "Catfish another poor sucker?"

"You're in for a shock when you get under that skirt, bud," shouted another, grabbing himself for emphasis.

"Give us a shake, Suzi. Show us those no-tits!"

"Fuck off," Kris snarled. He didn't know why it pissed him off so much, but it did.

Suho's fingers dug into his arm. "Let it go. They hassle me all the time. It's a pain, but they're harmless a-holes." He kept them walking, holding Kris' arm firm.

"Make sure you turn off the lights before you go in the backdoor," someone yelled after them, accompanied by raucous laughter.

Kris could feel Suho wasn't going to let him confront the bastards, so he shook off Suho's hold and put that arm around Suho's shoulders instead. "Fuck 'em," he said, loud enough they could hear as he hugged the gorgeous queen to his side.

Suho laughed. "I'll pass. Pretty sure I have better options."

They left the hecklers in their wake and continued on in silence a while. Then Suho was dragging him into a narrow, empty alley and shoving him against a wall between a pair of garbage bins. It wasn't often someone in a dress handled him so forcefully, and Kris was surprised how much he liked it.

"Thanks," Suho said as he smoothed the collar of Kris' coat. "You didn't need to do that. I wouldn't have been mad if you pushed me off and pretended not to know me."

Kris wanted to demand who would do something like that, but the look on Suho's face said a lot of people. The partially lidded eyes with the bronze eye shadow and the pretty red lips curling upwards also said Kris' chivalry was a major turn on. So Kris swallowed the question and mumbled, "They were dicks."

"Mm hm," Suho agreed as those painted lips pressed against Kris'.

Kris didn't know if he was glad he was drunk or pissed he was drunk. On one hand, being drunk meant he really enjoyed how Suho's lips felt against his, how warm Suho's breath felt as he opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Kris'. On the other hand, Kris was not putting on a good show of his sexual capabilities, pinned against a wall and being kissed stupid. His arms looped around Suho and hugged him closer. Suho's hands were much more active, pushing under Kris' coat and sliding over his sides.

"Nice body," Suho almost purred, pulling up Kris' shirt to sneak his fingers beneath. Kris tensed his abdomen. "Smooth skin. Bet you don't even try, do you lover?"

Lover? Kris didn't know why that sounded so good from someone he'd known approximately three hours. "I work fucking hard to look this good," Kris said as he leaned to steal another kiss. "Want to know my secret?"

Suho let out a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a giggle. "You are so drunk," he said as one hand slid down the front of Kris' jeans, palm pressing against the bulge he found there. "Mm, but not too drunk to get it up, huh."

"Shit," Kris gasped out as Suho cupped him through his clothes. He hadn't realized how hard that kiss made him.

"Not bad," Suho said in a low purr as he squeezed with just enough pressure to make it feel good. "Not bad at all. Nice package you got."

"You are being the definition of a cocktease here," Kris growled, unable to keep his hips from rolling to grind against Suho's hand. It felt so, so good.

"Aren't you eager," Suho said in a too sweet tone as he rubbed hard. "Think that's the kind of girl I am?"

"No," Kris said, because for some reason he didn't, regardless of the situation. "But you can't blame a guy for wanting you to be."

Suho's eyes were bright and Kris realized he was flushing under his foundation. "You're sweet," Suho said in a soft voice, biting his lower lip. "Most guys would expect me to go down on them by now."

"Do you want to go down on me?" Kris asked, liking the way the eyeliner highlighted when Suho's eyes went wide, his pupils dilated.

"I'd bruise up my knees," he answered as he kept rubbing Kris.

"Not what I asked," Kris said as he leaned in to kiss the tantalizingly bitten lip. "But fair enough."

The kiss was soft and slow and Suho tilted his head so their mouths fit perfectly, letting Kris' tongue slide between his lips. His eyelashes fluttered when they broke again and he pursed his lips as if coming to a decision. Suddenly, Kris felt cool air against his belly as his belt was undone and his jeans unzipped.

"You don't need to do that," Kris said, even as the drunken id of his mind really, really hoped Suho did.

"I'm not ruining these stockings and scuffing my knees," Suho said, his voice a little rough as he pulled out Kris' erection. "But I want to get a look at the goods."

Kris didn't have a reply as the pang of desire in Suho's voice made his mind go blank and the darting of the pink tongue between red lips made what blood was left in his brain rush straight to his groin. It had been a while since he had someone else's hand on his cock, and it felt amazing.

"Oh, very nice," Suho said as he wrapped his finger around the shaft, stroking his thumb like a halo over the head.

"Yeah?" Kris asked, his breath ragged as Suho began to stroke.

"Mm hm. Big enough to keep a girl happy, but not too big. Feels all silky and warm and hard." Suho's voice was a whisper and Kris had to lean in to hear more. The soft, low moan of his voice muddled what little mental faculties Kris had left as his hand worked Kris in the most perfect ways. "The kind of cock that fits nice in my hand, enough length I can move over it, but not so much I'd worry about you sticking it down my throat." Kris' breath hitched at the image and he could hear Suho grin as he added in a growling, hot whisper: "Kind of cock I'd let you stick anywhere you wanted, lover."

That was apparently all Kris' drunk body and mind could take. He was coming before he realized his climax was near. "Shit!" he swore as he came, Suho's hand sliding up so it was coated and not a drop hit the red dress. Kris' knees felt weak and he was ludicrously relieved not to have stained Suho's dress. "Sorry."

Suho put a hand on his shoulder to hold him up against the wall, and the strength of it was soothing. "Don't apologize, it was my intended goal, sweetheart," Suho said as he gave Kris a few more strokes. He waited for Kris to be steady before getting a handkerchief out of his purse and wiping off his hand. Then he cleaned Kris up, which felt entirely too intimate for a handjob in an alley between two people who just met, even zipping him up and buckling his belt, pulling his shirt down, caressing his side. The last person he dated hadn't taken that good care of him.

"I usually last longer," Kris said as he dropped his forehead against Suho's shoulder. He felt exhausted.

"I believe it," Suho said, kissing his temple. "You're pretty wasted."

They stood there for a while, Kris enjoying the scent of light floral perfume, makeup, a hint of sweat, liquor, and his own spent desires. Eventually Suho pulled him away from the wall and put an arm around his waist. Kris leaned against the beautiful queen as Suho led him out of the alley and down the street until Suho was able to wave down a taxi. He put Kris in the backseat and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tell the nice man where you live, and then go sleep it off. You earned it."

There were a lot of things Kris would have liked to say as Suho shut the door. Kris mumbled his address to the driver as he slumped against the seat, dimly aware he was an idiot who hadn't even asked for Suho's phone number.

\---

Comments appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

"You look wretched."

Kris glared through the fall of his bangs at Baekhyun, watching as Chanyeol's prissy boyfriend set a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. "Thanks," he grumbled, mindful he should probably not tell Baekhyun to fuck off when Baekhyun was working and the owner of the cafe was in earshot.

"You want to talk about it?" Baekhyun asked, balancing his tray between hip and wrist.

"Not in the least," Kris said as he ran a hand through his hair. "You seen Lay? He was supposed to meet me."

"Sorry." Baekhun shook his head and headed back for the counter. "If you change your mind on wanting to chat, I get off in an hour."

Kris watched him go and took a sip of his coffee before rubbing both hands over his face. He did look awful. He just finished two days of double shifts at the convenience store that supported his hopes and dreams of becoming an actor, listening to his coworker brag about landing a bit part in a commercial. A part Kris had also auditioned for. Normally the green-eyed monster that lived in Kris would have been plotting Jooyoung's demise, but, for once, he had other things on his mind. Namely Suho.

It had been four days since the queen blew his mind and poured him into a taxi. Kris had no idea if he should go back to the club or if he should stay away. When he thought about it rationally, it was probably a pity handjob for a drunk schmuck down on his luck. Kris didn't think he could handle going back if it all it got him was the cold shoulder and awkward conversation with the subtext of wanting to know why in fuck he was there. But, if his addled mind hadn't been playing tricks on him, he'd seen interest in Suho's beautiful brown eyes. If that glint wasn't a figment of his imagination, Kris wanted to go back and get to know Suho a little better.

He took another drink of his coffee, scanned the small room and glared at the door. Where was Lay anyway? He needed advice.

The bells jangled and the employees greeted a group of what looked like university co-eds. Kris watched them as they gathered at the counter, and thought he needed to go home and rest. All that fixating on Suho was making him hallucinate, because he would have sworn the man with bleach blond hair at the back of the group had the same curves to his face as the brown-haired queen.

Kris couldn't help staring at the man as he did something on his phone and nodded at what the woman next to him said. She made him laugh. His lips had the same shape Suho's would have without the exaggeration of lipstick and lip liner. He canted his head to the side and glanced over, and Kris met brown eyes he knew for certain he wasn't mistaking.

Suho startled, eyes going wide. Then he blushed, and his blush spread from his cheeks to his neck to his ears without the makeup to hide it. He put a finger to his lips and responded to someone next to him.

It wasn't a brush off. But it was a request not to bother him while he was with his friends. Kris made himself stop blatantly staring, but he couldn't help watching from the corner of his eye as Suho got coffee. Baekhyun didn't seem to recognize Suho, but he hadn't spent the time Kris had daydreaming about Suho's face. Plus, he had four other customers ordering at the same time.

The group disappeared from his field of vision as they sat and waited for their order at a table behind him. Turning around to watch would be conspicuous, so Kris glared at his coffee and wished Lay would show up.

"How come I keep finding you sitting all alone, sweetheart," a low voice said as someone slid into he seat next to his.

"Su..."

Suho put a finger to his lips again and glanced back toward the table where his friends were. "Without the makeup I go by the name my parents gave me, Junmyeon," he said, his cheeks still flush as his eyes darted away from meeting Kris' in way that seemed shy but not embarrassed. "I didn't get your name the other night."

"Kris."

"Exotic. I like it," Junmyeon said as he played with well manicured fingers. Kris felt warm as he thought of where those hands had been. "Do you work near here? I haven't seen you in here before." 

"My friend works here and I'm meeting someone, another friend," Kris said. "You come here a lot?"

"Just when my classmates invite me. I don't actually like coffee that much."

Kris nodded, not sure how to make the conversation go on. Rather, he didn't know what he was allowed to talk about.

Junmyeon made the motion of brushing his hair behind an ear, but his blond hair was considerably shorter than the brown wig and he just traced his fingers along the shell of his ear in an unintentionally seductive manner. "Sorry. Am I bothering you? I know..." He let his voice drop even lower. "I know a lot of guys wouldn't be happy to have a one night stand come over and chat them up at a coffee shop. Especially when it was some queen like me."

"That doesn't bother me," Kris said. "I... wasn't sure if I should show up at your club again after... you know..."

The blush on Suho's cheeks was precious. It was all Kris could do to keep from reaching out and feeling how warm it made the skin of his cheeks. "Well," Junmyeon said slowly, staring down at his fidgeting hands. "If you only wanted one night, stay away and don't get my hopes up. But..."

Kris leaned in slightly. "So you might talk to me again if I show up, say, tonight?"

Junmyeon reached up and started playing with is bangs. "Maybe," he said, and then laughed. "Sorry. I have a lot more confidence as a queen than a university student. Once I have makeup and heels on, I'll flirt with you much better."

"Both are cute," Kris said, and he meant it. "Maybe I'll come by tonight and see what Suho thinks of me then."

"Maybe Suho will be waiting," Junmyeon said.

"Jun!" It was one of the women Junmyeon had come in with. "Your drink is ready and we need to get back."

"Nice seeing you," Junmyeon said as he got up and pressed his fingers to his cheeks. "Hope... I see you later."

Kris turned to watch him go. Two of the women in the group were giggling and leaning on Junmyeon, whispering in his ear as one, not so subtly, motioned at Kris. Junmyeon herded them out the door.

"That was your lady friend from the other night, wasn't it?"

The sound of Lay's voice nearly made Kris jump out of his chair as he twisted around to see his friend sit across from him. "Where in fuck did you come from?" Kris asked, deciding not to be angry about Lay being late. Junmyeon would have been too shy to approach if Lay had been sitting with him.

"My instructor wanted to talk to me after class and it took a while," Lay said apologetically. "Sorry. So, am I right?"

"Yeah," Kris said, belatedly realizing how wrecked he still looked. He needed to go home, shower, nap, and dress to impress tonight. "How did you know?"

"The movement," Lay answered. "And you're not in in a pissy mood anymore."

Kris glared at his friend as one of the other servers delivered Lay's drink. "How long have you been here?"

Lay smiled serenely back at him. "Not long. I came in after their group. Since your attention was fixated on someone else, I decided to hang out at the counter." He took a sip of his drink. "Baekhyun texted me earlier to warn me you were in a bad state. This is time two a certain someone has lightened your mood. I approve."

"I'm a grown man and do not need your approval."

"Uh huh," Lay said, reminding Kris childhood friends were the worst. "Want me to go with you tonight? You hate going to clubs alone."

"Just fade out if things are going well for me," Kris said as he rubbed his neck. He needed to shave, too.

"Considering the blush I just saw on your companion, I'm sure it will go well."

\--

Comments welcome. ^_^ Thanks to those that wanted to read more!


	3. Chapter 3

It was apparently amateur night and the club was packed.

Kris and Lay made it inside by virtue of their looks. According to the guard who checked their IDs, “Them queens need something nice to look at too.” Kris was glad he put effort into his appearance or they might have still been waiting in line.

The audience was nearly twice the size as the last time Kris had been in the club, and the energy was different. “I think it was us and a lot of regulars last time,” Lay said as he scanned the room. “Feels like a lot of mean spirits gathering here tonight.”

Kris scowled. He had experience with audiences who just showed up to heckle. They were the worst. At least drag queens had the option to give it right back. From what Kris had seen of the show last time, snapping back at hecklers was part of the experience.

He caught sight of Suho standing with a security guard and two other queens in the shadow of the stage.

Suho was dressed like a 1940’s Shanghai madam, and Kris meant that in the most complimentary of ways. He was wearing a black cheongsam that fell to his ankles, with a high collar and no sleeves. The material shimmered like real silk and was embroidered in gold and red dragonflies. His hair, once again the brown wig, was styled in a simple bun with a golden clip. He had on extravagant eye makeup, red, black, and gold to match his dress, and his lips were covered in wine red lipstick that gleamed wet as the lighting struck it just right.

He was in the middle of a conversation when Kris arrived, but he glanced over, like he’d been watching the door all night. A smile curled his lips and he winked, waggling his fingers at Kris before going back to his conversation.

“Why do I feel like you’re going to want me to disappear before I even get a drink?” Lay asked in an irritatingly merry tone.

“Shut up,” Kris said as they moved through the crowd and somehow managed to get a table.

They ordered drinks from a haggard looking server as Lay chatted at him. Kris saw Suho disappear behind the stage as the lights went down and a tall queen in a green dress, ridiculously tall hair, and five inch stiletto heels came out to get the show started. There was a group of frat boys in some booths near the stage that kept trying to cause trouble, yelling at every dramatic pause.

The queen rolled with it for a few times before flashing them an imperious glare and sweetly asking if their limp dicks felt like doing her job. People laughed, and Kris had a feeling Table 7 just volunteered to take the brunt of some insult comedy later on.

It was a while before Suho reappeared, escorting an older queen in fuchsia and an extravagant headdress who sobbingly introduced their drag daughters.

Suho was only set dressing for the act, but he was all Kris could see. He had pulled on black lace gloves that reached his elbows with a frayed, scalloped edge, and he expertly wielded a fan of matching black lace, flaring it and snapping it shut. When Suho had been standing still earlier, Kris hadn’t noticed, but as he sauntered back and forth behind the act on stage, it was easy to notice the slits on either of the dress nearly up to the hip. Kris got a good look at legs clad in black stockings, and tantalizing glimpses of frilly garters and the strap of a garter belt. Kris’ fingers itched to tease along the garters, and some highly inappropriate thoughts about what he’d like to do with those stocking clad legs danced in his head.

“Bathroom is down that hall over there to the right,” Lay whispered to him in a cheerful tone. “If you need a minute.”

“I hate you,” Kris said.

Lay grinned and took a swig of his soju. “I doubt it.” He cocked his head and gave Suho an appraising glance. “Nice legs. Heels make the calf muscles stand out.”

Kris let out a growl and his friend laughed and told him to go back to leering.

The MC in the green dress announced a break to, “let the virgins catch a breath,” after the drag daughters did their number. Which Lay said was highly entertaining if Kris had been looking at anything but Suho.

Then Lay claimed to see someone from one of his dance classes and vanished before Kris could ask if it was anyone he knew. Kris didn’t have time to be irritated, because an increasingly familiar voice was breathing in his ear: “I didn’t mean to scare off your friend, sweetheart. Unless he’s your boyfriend. Then I meant to be really fearsome.”

“Just a friend,” Kris said as he turned, startled at how close Suho’s lips were. He cursed himself when those lips got away from him. “Have a seat. I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Such a gentleman,” Suho said, sitting in the chair nearest Kris and waving at a server. “I didn’t even have to bully you into it this time.”

“You looked good up there,” Kris said as the server dropped off Suho’s already prepared drink.

“All dressed up and no where to go,” Suho said with a sigh that wasn’t meant to be dramatic.

“Problems?” Kris asked.

“My act got cut. I may have had some obscene words with the boss over it,” Suho answered, adding under his breath. “And on the night I got you to come back.”

“I wouldn’t say no to a private performance,” Kris said, hoping it sounding inviting and not dumb.

Suho smiled as he leaned forward and took a sip of his drink through a straw, and Kris didn’t think watching someone use a straw had ever struck him so obscene. The hooded brown eyes gave him a once over, lingering as they took in his freshly shaven face, combed back hair, black designer shirt he usually reserved for audition or when he networked, and a leather jacket. Since he had been a wreck the last two times Suho saw him, Kris hoped his efforts were appreciated.

“You look mighty fine tonight,” Suho said at last, sliding his tongue between his lips. “Is that all for me?”

“As much of it as you want,” Kris said with a lascivious smile as he raised an eyebrow and nodded as Suho. “Any of that for me?”

Suho glanced to the side in a shy way and snapped open his fan. He cleared his throat as he gave a coquettish glance back. “Is it hot in here?” he asked, fanning himself. “I could use some fresh air. Maybe a walk.”

“I can offer my arm if you feel faint and need someone to lean on,” Kris said.

“I like this gentlemanly side of you,” Suho said. “Most men I meet here just want to know how I keep things tucked so well.”

“Like Table 7?” Kris asked, nodding toward the loud group security was keeping an eye on.

“Exactly,” Suho said, snapping the fan closed. “But don’t worry. Kyu will have them either eating out of her hand or crying before the end of the night.”

“Sorry I’ll miss it,” Kris said, finishing his drink.

“Me too,” Suho agreed as he removed the straw and shot back the rest of his own drink.

“Is stepping out a problem?” Kris asked as he got up and pulled out Suho’s chair, offering a hand to help the queen stand. “You are at work.”

“They cut my act. No one is going to raise a fuss if I cut out early,” Suho said. Then he frowned. “Oh, but didn’t you come with a friend?”

“He’s not as pretty as you,” Kris said, enjoying how the corners of Suho’s mouth quirked. “He expects me to ditch him.”

Suho tapped the folded fan to his red lips. “All right, as long as I’m not ending friendships stealing you away. Let me get my stuff and tell Minnie I’m leaving. I’ll meet you out back like last time? Or were you so drunk you don’t remember?”

“Trust me,” Kris said. “I have very good, vivid memories of the last night I walked with you.”

“Do you?” Suho’s smile turned sultry as he leaned in to whisper hot in Kris’ ear. “I’ve had some sweet dreams about that night as well. The feel. The smell. The taste.”

“That mean want another taste?” Kris asked, swallowing hard.

“I am hungry,” Suho said with a teasing leer as he drew away. “I haven’t had a big, meaty meal in a while.”

He gave Kris a swat on the behind with his fan as he departed, and Kris wasn’t sure what to do with the fact he liked it. The drinks had been on Lay’s card, so he didn’t need to worry about settling his tab as he headed for the door. His friend saw him on the way out and gave a knowing smirk. Kris almost flipped him off out of habit.

Somehow, Suho was already outside waiting when Kris got to the back of the club. He was still in the dress, but had traded in the fan for a large black purse with a gold chain for a strap. “There’s drama brewing backstage. It’s a good night to run off with handsome strangers,” Suho said as Kris came near. He gave a little shiver and ran his gloved hands over his bare biceps. His arms were well toned, not muscular, but clearly the product of a workout routine. “Cold out here.”

“This better not be an elaborate scheme to run off with my clothes,” Kris said as he shrugged out of his leather jacket.

“It didn’t start out that way,” Suho said, shifting to allow Kris to drape the jacket over his shoulder. “But do I smell real leather?”

“No way you can out run me in those heels.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you’d be surprised how fast I can move in these.” Suho took Kris’ arm as they began to walk. “You know, my university friends think you’re hot.”

“Glad to know they have eyes,” Kris said, mentally kicking himself. He’d never been great at keeping idle conversation going.

“My drag friends think you just want a look at what’s under my skirt.”

Kris glanced down at the stocking glad leg that appeared from the slit in the dress as Suho walked. “I don’t deny that. Nice stockings.”

Suho smiled as he reached down and slid to part the slit of his dress and give Kris a very good look of his leg, of a firm thigh encircled with frilly black lace. “I like the lace on the top of these,” Suho said. “I have to wear a garter belt to keep them from rolling down, but they make me feel pretty.”

“You’re teasing me again,” Kris said, coughing to clear the gravel in his voice.

“Here I thought I was being nice,” Suho said in a giggle as he let the dress fall closed again. “You clearly wanted a better look.”

Kris had no response.

Suho smiled as he pressed in closer to Kris’ side, fluttering impossibly long lashes. “Where are we going?”

Kris didn’t have a specific destination in mind. “Are you hungry for something other than my cock?” he asked, and he meant it as a joke, but his inflection was all wrong. He had a serious problem coming off aggressive when he was nervous.

Suho startled and then let out a loud, mildly masculine, laugh. He covered his mouth with a gloved hand, careful to avoid smearing his lipstick. “If you’re offering to get me an appetizer, I’d like that.”

“If that didn’t scare you off,” Kris said, feeling relieved, “I need to try harder.”

“Oh, I hope you do,” Suho said with a bit of skip in his step.

\---

Happy Pride Month!!


	4. Chapter 4

They ended up at an all-night diner where Suho smiled and pointed at the menu to make Kris order for them both. "The demure act is new," Kris said once the server was gone. 

"Don't like it?" Suho asked, fluttering his long, slightly red tinted eyelashes. He leaned with his elbows on the table, red lips smiling. "I figured all guys in leather jackets like pliant good girls." 

Kris felt a complex swirl of emotion low in his gut at the notion of Suho being _pliant_. "I didn't say I didn't like it." 

Suho's brown eyes sparkled with humor as he hitched his shoulders upward beneath Kris' leather jacket and answered the original question. "If I don't speak, sometimes I can pass as a woman and not as someone who impersonates one." 

"Do you want to?" Kris asked, leaning back against the padded cushion of the booth and resting one arm on top. "Pass, I mean." 

Suho seemed to consider, twirling a fallen strand of brown hair around a gloved finger. "It can be nice not to be looked at as a queen; it grosses a lot of people out," he said, blowing the hair off his finger. "But most the time when I'm dressed, I don't actually care." Kris has a feeling there was an unsaid, _I'm doing this for your comfort_ , but he didn't want to presume. 

"Should I think of you as a woman?" Kris asked as he ran his finger along the condensation on his water glass. 

Kris felt stocking covered toes brush against the inside of his ankle. "You can think of me however you want, sweetheart, so long as you think of me," Suho said in a sultry huff, winking. "If you're asking if I identify as a woman, no. I just play one on stage." 

"Why do you do it?" Kris asked, attempting to ignore the way Suho's foot was stroking his calf. 

Suho propped his chin on a hand and pursed his lips in consideration. "Because stockings, slinky dresses, and stilettos make me feel more alive and attractive than any other clothes I've ever worn. Because I love makeup and spending hours staring in a mirror doing my face. Because I love singing and being fabulous, and drag lets me do all of that." 

"I'm jealous," Kris said, because he was. "I haven't found anything to make me feel that way." 

"Well, if you ever want to borrow a pair of heels," Suho said, smiling, "I can get you on stage at the club." 

"Think I'd look good in a skirt?" Kris asked with doubt, raising an eyebrow. Suho's toes curled in the space between the back of his right knee and the padded booth seat. 

Suho puckered his red lips and cocked his head to one side in consideration. "My expert opinion is you have a good face for it. High cheekbones and sculpted features that would really pop with a bit of contouring. However, no, I don't think you'd look good in drag because you have to want it, and you clearly don't." He smiled. "Have to do what you love is what they always say.” Suho licked between his lips and Kris felt a _flutter_. “So, what is it you love? Tell me a little about yourself. I only know the dark, brooding side of you." 

"Trust me, it's the best part," Kris said. 

"Let me judge." 

"I work at a convenience store," Kris said, grimacing. "And I'm an aspiring actor." 

Both Suho's sculpted brows raised and he whistled before smiling again. "You have a face for it. Those sculpted features would look good on camera and stand up to a lot of makeup. There's an angry crease to your brow, and while I find it charming, it could limit you to bad boy roles if you don't soften it a little. Not that I actually know anything about the industry. That’s all just my opinion." He met Kris' eyes. "How is your acting?" 

Normally, Kris would have answered he was fantastic, but his ego still stung from the recent rejections. "Not as bad as some people I've seen in movies." He rolled his neck. "I'd kill it, if anyone ever gave me a chance." 

"Chances are hard to come by," Suho said. "When's your next audition?" 

"There are open auditions for a play at the local theater next week," Kris said. "Stage isn't really... But I'm going to give it a go." 

"I'd be happy to run lines with you, if it would help," Suho said as he took off one glove. "Especially if I'm reading for your lady lead." 

"You don't know me," Kris said, because he was an idiot. 

"I know, but I'm putting in the effort to change that." Suho held out his hand, waggling his fingers. "Give me your phone." 

His mouth kept spitting out the wrong things, but at least his hands didn't hesitate to pull out his phone and pass it across the table to Suho. The queen hummed as he sent a text from Kris' phone and then sent one back from his own. "There," he said, tossing Kris back his phone. Kris was glad he caught it easily instead of fumbling. "Now we have leveled up to phone friends. New achievement reached." 

"Like video games?" Kris asked, glancing at the text exchange. _Hey, Sexy_ with the response _Hey, Sexier._

"Gatcha phone games are my worst addiction," Suho admitted. 

Kris set his phone down as Suho started peeling off his other gloves, pulling one finger at a time as the scalloped edge slid up his forearm. "Feel free to call me if you want help reading your lines. I may not be an actor, but I can be dramatic," Suho said. There was a touch of discomfort that flashed over his expression. "Though, if we meet up during the day, I'll probably be wearing some boring boy clothes and be a less confident sans lipstick." 

He pressed his lips and dropped his glove on top of the other as the discomfort faded away. And Kris was trying not to imagine how it would look if Suho stripped off all his clothes with the same slow care. 

Suho put his elbows on the table, interlacing his glove-less fingers to rest his chin. He fluttered his eyelashes and regarded Kris with hooded eyes, so Kris could appreciate the eye-shadow and mascara. "In addition to acting aid, you can also call me late at night to breathe heavy in my ear. Or send scandalous and indecent texts. I accept dick pics from handsome men, but request you make it worth my data. Because I will tell you if it's unimpressive." His pink tongue slid between the red lips. "I've seen yours already. I know it's good, just make sure to light it right." 

Kris' brain was working around _how_ to reply when Suho's foot moved to glide along the inseam of his right thigh. He jumped and reached down to catch Suho's ankle, flushing at how the silky stocking was body-heat warm and how much he wanted to see how high Suho intended to go. 

"If you want me to stop," Suho virtually purred, brown eyes glittering. "Maybe don't squeeze so encouragingly." 

The waiter chose that moment to appear from nowhere with their food, and it was Suho's turn to jump. He pulled his foot out of Kris' grasp and smiled at the waiter, clearly blushing under his makeup. 

They ate in silence as they recovered, both of them hungry. After waking up from his earlier nap, Kris spent so much time getting ready to go out, he forgot to eat. He confessed that between bites, in the hopes it made him seem charming and eager for Suho’s company. Suho admitted he usually ate after his act, because he still occasionally got nausea inspiring jitters. 

"What would your fantasy role be?" Suho asked once dinner was done and paid for, at least feigning an interesting Kris' acting. 

"Everything and anything," Kris said as he got out of the booth and helped Suho up. 

"Make a list for me," Suho said, grabbing his purse and settling Kris' jacket on his shoulders. 

Kris mused as he put a hand on Suho's back and led him toward the door. "Have to do at least one period piece. And one of those slow movies that are driven by dialogue or long scenes of no one saying anything." 

"The ones that win all the awards and no one sees," Suho said with an understanding nod.

"Exactly. And maybe an action flick," he said, deciding to go all out. "Directed by Luc Besson, and have Vin Diesel as my costar." 

Suho laughed. Not in a mocking way, but like he thought the idea was a delight. "You know, I’m pretty sure you're taller than Vin Diesel. He might not like that." 

"I'm sure we could work something out," Kris said. "I'll cut my feet off or something." 

They stepped outside and the ease Kris felt evaporated at the idea the evening was at its end. Fortunately, Suho wasn't ready to let it finish either. "I know a karaoke place around the corner," he said as they hovered near the diner's entrance. It was starting to rain and Suho produced an umbrella from his purse. "The forecast said it would be drizzling about now." 

"I don't sing," Kris said, reaching for the umbrella and opening it. 

Suho pressed in next to him, holding his arm as they stepped out into the light rain. "Well, I do," he said with a pout. "You didn't sit close enough the first night to watch me and they cut me tonight." 

"Still mad about it, huh," Kris said. 

"I'll get over it." Suho's tone was unconvincing. "Anyway, you did ask for a private performance earlier." 

"Will there be lots of fan service?" 

Suho smiled as he held out a hand to count. "Let me list the benefits of karaoke you are clearly ignoring. One, we can get a private room. Two, sound proof. Three, no one is going to think much about you and me going in together." Kris didn't get a chance to say he wasn't at all concerned about that as Suho finished his list. "Four, my knees won't get scuffed or wet." 

Kris choked on a cough and nearly lost his hold on the umbrella. 

\--

Thanks to everyone who has left kudos and comments so far!


	5. Chapter 5

They didn’t have much chance to talk over the sound of the rain and the busy streets. Suho clung to his arm, leaning into his side to keep under the safety of the umbrella as he took them a roundabout way to the karaoke parlor. Kris didn’t mind.

The entrance to the parlor was down a short alley and the neon sign was half shorted out, reading So Stud ok instead of Song Studio Karaoke.

“Not alone?” asked the bleached blond attendant, looking up from his phone and recognizing Suho when they opened the door.

“Not tonight,” Suho replied, letting Kris deal with the umbrella as he leaned on the counter. “Can I get a room?”

The attendant did something on the computer in front of him, glancing over at Kris while he shook out the umbrella and giving a nod. “He know you’re... you know?” He made a gesture Kris couldn’t see, but knew had to be either obscene or insulting.

Suho reached across the counter and smacked the attendant upside the head. Gentler than Kris would have, but the move startled him. “Not that it’s your business, Sehun, but I met him at my club,” Suho said, pointing at the computer for Sehun to finish what he was doing. “You know, if he was my boyfriend, he might punch you for saying shit like that.”

“I’m considering it anyway,” Kris said, getting the umbrella folded up and walking to stand at his full height next to Suho.

Sehun gave Kris a look and moved his chair so Kris couldn’t reach him across the counter without effort. Suho chuckled as he gave Kris’ arm a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, I appreciate it, but you don’t have to defend my honor. Sehun is just... Sehun. I’ve known the kid since he was in diapers and I was making him eat his vegetables. He’s not really trying to be offensive.” Suho’s brown eyes flicked back to Sehun. “Even if he is succeeding.”

“Sorry,” Sehun said with an embarrassed flush. “I meant it as a compliment. You look real pretty today. Even I’d be fooled.”

“Uh huh,” Suho said. “Which room are we heading for?”

“Eleven.” Sehun hitched his shoulder toward the hall where people were laughing. “Yoona’s doing drink and food service tonight.”

Suho gave a thanks as he grabbed Kris’ arm and escorted him down the hall. They passed a couple groups standing outside their rooms and chatting. One woman gave Kris an appreciative once over, but raised her eyebrows as Suho. Fortunately, she didn’t say anything, so Kris didn’t have to respond. Maybe she just liked Suho’s dress. He didn’t know why Suho getting hassled frustrated him more than it did the queen, but a pattern had begun to form that it did.

“Come here a lot?” Kris asked as they went into room eleven.

The room was a bit worn out, needing a new coat of paint on the walls and a bit of polish on the table where the mics, menu, and song selection box were. But it was notably clean. The TV took up most the wall facing a comfortable looking mauve couch.

“Before I actually got on stage, I’d come here to practice,” Suho said as he set down his purse and draped Kris jacket of the couch. “Sorry if Sehun upset you. That kid hasn’t learned to think before he speaks, but he’s not a bad kiddo.”

“I’m fine,” Kris said as he sat down. Maybe he was upset, but Suho wasn’t, so he needed to let it go.

Suho smiled as he sat as well and picked up the menu for them to select drinks.

“Just to be clear,” Kris said after soju and a shot of whiskey were delivered to the room and Suho was scrolling through song selections. “I don’t sing.”

“Keep on thinking that, sweetheart,” Suho replied as he stood and smoothed out his dress. “I used to do this number a lot.”

Kris quickly regretted not having moved closer to watch Suho’s act. Not only did Suho sing well, but he was a fantastic performer. He somehow met Kris’ eye through his lowered lashes and kept eye contact while singing Park Jiyoon’s _Coming of Age Ceremony_ , complete with the dance motions he could do while holding the mic. Then Suho set the mic down, his voice still clear in the small room, as he did _Something_ by Girl’s Day, sliding open the slit of his dress to walk his fingers along his thigh.

“You’re being a tease again,” Kris said in a growl after the song was over.

The smile Suho gave him said he knew and was proud of it as he put on Lady Gaga’s _Born This Way_ to sing.

Kris didn’t know how he ended up standing with a mic in his hand. Lay had never managed to get him to do karaoke, and Lay had tried over the course of their entire friendship. But some combination of atmosphere, alcohol, and Suho pouting as he asked Kris to join him for _just one song_ did it. Now he was rapping along to the lyrics on the screen while Suho cheered him on.

“You’re good,” Suho said, applauding as Kris finished.

“Never tell any of my friends I did that,” Kris said, setting the mic on the table as he sat down. “I would never hear the end of it.”

“I’ll keep your secret safe.” Suho brushed loose strands of brown hair away from his face. They were sitting very, very close. His lips turned up with a mischievous smile. “Unless you refuse to come with me next time. Then I’ll blackmail you into it.”

“We’re going to do this again?” Kris asked, attempting not to read into it.

There was that nervous flutter of Suho’s eyelashes as he looked down at his hands in his lap. “It’s been fun, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Kris said, reaching out and tucking one of the strands Suho missed behind his ear. Suho’s skin felt warm. “It’s been a lot of fun.”

Suho’s tongue flicked between his lips as he inhaled. “Know what else is fun?”

“What?”

“Kissing me.”

For possibly the first time since meeting Suho, Kris’ body and brain were in sync and did not fail him. He didn’t say a word. He just put an arm around Suho’s shoulder to drag him closer and kissed the tempting red lips. He needed to prove he was a much better kisser sober than drunk.

“You’re being too sweet,” Suho said in a near moan, only drawing away enough to speak, his lips still brushing against Kris’.

“Is that a problem?” Kris asked, kissing Suho’s lower lip.

“I might start to think you like me,” Suho replied as the tip of his tongue slid over Kris’.

“You’re picking up the right signals,” Kris said as he moved his hand to the back of Suho’s neck and pressed their lips together again, sliding his tongue into Suho’s mouth.

Suho sighed into him, eyes fluttering shut as his tongue enticed Kris further. He leaned closer, his hands smoothing over Kris’ chest and undoing buttons. Kris made his stomach taut when the shirt came open and Suho’s fingers stroked over bare skin like he was counting the muscles. “Don’t hurt yourself flexing,” Suho said when he took a deep breath, nipping at Kris’ lips. “I’m already impressed.”

Kris has a whole two seconds to panic that _impressed_ was drag queen slang for _uninterested_ when Suho shrugged away from him. Then Suho was straddling his lap, sitting on his knees, Suho’s own legs appearing from the slits on either side of the dress. If kissing Suho hadn’t already given him a raging hardon, seeing stocking clad legs and the frilly garters braced at his hips would have easily done it.

“I hope I’m not too heavy,” Suho said in a husky voice, running his fingers along Kris’ jaw.

“Pretty sure I should have fed you more,” Kris said as he slid his hands along Suho’s sides. The dress was silk, and Suho was even skinnier than he thought.

The corner of Suho’s mouth quirked up as he leaned in and kissed Kris again, slipping his tongue between Kris’ lips and devouring his mouth. Kris didn’t hate being dominated as he kept smoothing his palms down over Suho’s hips and slid them to the stretch of bare thigh above the garters. He slipped his fingers under he frills of the garters, feeling warm skin and the slight indent left by the elastic. Suho wiggled slightly on his lap.

“Uh oh,” Suho said, purring as he scratched his nails over Kris’ shirt. “I’m getting lipstick all over you.”

“Good,” Kris said, smirking at the expression Sehun would have when they left.

Suho kissed him again as his hand slid lower and he deftly unbuttoned Kris’ pants, sliding a hand inside. “I can definitely work with this,” he moaned into Kris’ mouth as he rubbed his palm against Kris’ aching prick.

“And what work are you going to do with it?” Kris asked as he kneaded Suho’s legs. He wanted them wrapped around his waist.

Suho hummed as he began laying kisses along Kris’ jaw, leading to his neck. “Little song, little dance,” he said as he continued kissing, sucking to leave marks for Kris to see in the mirror tomorrow. His hand kept moving in slow, rhythmic motions over Kris’ cock. “Make a little romance.”

“Aren’t you a sweet girl,” Kris said as he slid his hands up the outside of Suho’s thighs and under the high slit on either side of the dress.

Then Suho was climbing off his lap, pulling Kris’ hands off his hips as he went. Kris watched dumbly, not sure what to say or do as Suho picked up his purse. But he didn’t storm out. He rummaged through and pulled out his lipstick and a compact, reapplying his red lips. “There,” he said, puckering in the compact before snapping it shut and putting it back in his purse. He flashed a smile. “Now,” he moved to push Kris’ knees apart as he gracefully sunk to kneel. “Where were we?”

“I think you were trying to give me a heart attack with your teasing,” Kris growled.

Suho laughed as he opened Kris’ fly and pulled his pants down from his hips to free his cock. “Don’t worry, darling, I’m not teasing.” His tongue flicked between his red lips as he ran his fingers along Kris’ shaft. “Bet you were thinking about how you’d like to shove this all down my throat.”

Now he was. “No,” Kris managed.

Suho glanced from under his long, fake lashes, somehow coy and seductive. “You should. I was. I think I’d look so, so good gagging on your cock. Lips stretched wide, eyes damp, you in complete control.”

“I don’t know what to do with you,” Kris said, a little hoarse.

“Luckily, I have a good idea of what to do with you,” Suho said, keeping eye contact as he ran his tongue along Kris’ cock. “Tasty.”

Kris groaned as Suho’s eyelashes fluttered and those red lips went to work. “Mm, I’ve some sweet dreams about how your cock felt in my hand,” Suho said in a husky tone, his breath hot as he rubbed his lips over Kris’ cock. “Thought about the sweet panting moans you let out. Yes, just like that.” Kris felt himself flush as he heard the sounds Suho was talking about and realized they were coming from him. “Room’s soundproof. Make all the noise you want.”

“Fuck!” Kris swore as Suho’s mouth wrapped around his head, tongue sliding over the sensitive slit.

He could feel Suho grin as the red lips stretched and moved, taking Kris into his mouth. It felt amazing and Kris didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wanted to grab Suho’s head, but he didn’t know if Suho liked that sort of thing, and he did not want Suho to stop to tell him. Kris settled for an encouraging hand on the back of Suho’s neck as he leaned forward and moaned, “you are fucking amazing.”

Suho’s mouth and hands worked him in the most sensual ways. The queen’s tongue seemed to be memorizing every ridge and the slight scrape of the painted nails sent an almost electric jolt along Kris’ nerves. Kris tried to come up with a way of complimenting Suho’s skill that didn’t sound like he was calling Suho a whore. He gave up and let guttural sounds show his approval.

“I’m going to come,” he gasped out, almost angry he wasn’t holding out for more.

Suho’s mouth came off with a pop as his hand kept stroking at that perfect pace. Somehow he had tissues in hand when the world exploded and Kris’ hips jerked as he came hard and fast. He thought he heard Suho make an appreciative sound. “Shit,” Kris said as he dropped boneless against the couch. It had been a while since he had a really good orgasm.

“Sorry,” Suho said as he finished wiping away come. His lipstick was a mess, but he was flushed and pleased, his brown eyes sparking as he looked up. “I don’t know you well enough to swallow yet.”

_Yet._

“You don’t have to entice me,” Kris gasped as he leaned forward and grabbed Suho’s head pulling him into a kiss. “I want to see you again.”

Suho startled, eyes wide, and then he was returning the kiss. It wasn’t as passionate or frantic as the earlier kisses, it was slow and soft, and Kris almost enjoyed it more. Suho breathed a little heavily when their lips parted, and this close Kris could see he was blushing under his makeup.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Suho said, looking away from Kris’ scrutiny.

“You don’t need to do that,” Kris said as Suho wiped away the come he hadn’t caught with the tissue.

“I like taking care of men I’m with,” Suho said, sounding shy. He finished wiping away smudged lipstick and tucked Kris in, zipping and buttoning his pants.

He elegantly rose and sat next to Kris on the couch, pulling makeup wipes out of his purse to scrub at the lipstick around Kris’ mouth. Kris noticed he didn’t try to wipe away the smears on his neck, but did not comment. He wouldn’t have minded walking out, with Suho on his arm, and it being completely obvious what they had been doing. “I haven’t done anything for you,” Kris said, putting a hand on the queen’s knee as Suho finger combed his hair into place.

Suho froze and his lips moved several times before he spoke. “I’m not... ready.”

Kris felt his fingers flex on Suho’s knee. “Hey, I’m not trying to do anything you don’t want. I just... don’t want to be the only one enjoying themselves.”

Suho kept fussing with his hair before meeting Kris’ eyes and smiling. Even with almost no lipstick left on his lips, his smile was gorgeous. “I enjoyed myself. This was exactly what I wanted tonight. I really have been daydreaming about getting my lips around your cock.”

“So I can keep showing up at your club?” Kris asked as he reached out to wipe away a bit of smut on Suho’s cheek.

“You better come to the club,” Suho said as he took out the compact, scowling at his face. “And send me dick pics. Call me to read scenes with you in the park.”

“Only well lit dick pics, though.”

“I have seen what you got up close, and if you diminish it’s beauty with a shitty shot, I will have to come take my own pictures.”

Kris couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m not sure that’s a good threat.”

Suho arched an eyebrow and glared at him. “Oh, sweetheart, I dare you to try me on this one.”

\--

Comments appreciated! ^_^


End file.
